Aniversario
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: porque para Mako esta es una fecha demasiado importante para el...


Aniversario

Se levanto de su cama al instante que recibió los primeros rayos del sol, no podía evitar sentirse triste por el simple hecho de la fecha que era. Dejo salir un suspiro dirigiéndose al baño para alistarse para ir a la policía, hoy más que nunca necesitaba distraerse.

-buenos días Mako-saludo un muy feliz Boilin quien estaba terminando de desayunar.

-hola Bo-digo el sin muchos ánimos sentándose enfrente a el.

-no te vez muy feliz hoy ¿verdad?

-ya sabes qué fecha es hoy- le dio un sorbo a su café y se quedo viendo la ventana de su departamento

-si lo sé, pero sabes que a mi no me gusta estar triste, pensaba en ir ahorita ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

-no, pensaba en ir mas al rato, ya sabes como siempre…

-bien como quieras- se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta-entonces… ¿nos veos al rato?

-claro-le dedico una débil sonrisa y vio como su hermano se iba, suspiro y se levanto para irse también.

Korra llevaba entrenando toda la mañana, se sentía un poco cansada pues su entrenamiento aumentaba cada vez más y sin contar que por culpa del dichoso entrenamiento tenía menos tiempo para ver a su novio.

-bien korra hemos terminado, has mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses.

-gracias Tenzin-le dijo sonriendo

-hola korra-la nombrada volteo y vio a su amigo Boilin que subía las escaleras y la saludaba con su mano.

-hola Bo-se acerco a él y le dio un tierno abrazo –tenia semanas que no te veía.

-hola Tenzin.

-que tal, bueno los dejo, no olvides meditar después korra.

-no Tenzin, ¿y ese milagro que vienes al templo?, tenía mucho que no venias.

-si lo sé, estamos entrenando duro para el torneo de hecho iba al gimnasio pero antes necesitaba hablar contigo.-korra abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-bien soy todo oídos-le dijo mostrando su sonrisa confiada y poniendo su manos en la cadera.

-es sobre Mako…

-¿Mako?, ¿Qué le pasa?-Boilin no pudo evitar sonreír, se alegraba tanto de que su hermano haya encontrado a alguien que se preocupara por él y que lo amara, sin contar que era la primera vez que lo veía enamorado aunque él no lo quisiera admitir.

-cálmate cuñada je, je no es nada grave solo que está un poco triste-se encogió de hombro como quitándole importancia.

-¿y por qué?-trataba de disimular su preocupación pero no lo lograba.

-bueno, hoy es una fecha un poco triste para los dos ¿si sabes por qué?

-no la verdad no-se sentía confundida, no tenía ni idea de lo que Boilin estaba hablando.

-es la fecha de aniversario de muerte de nuestros padres.

-ohhh- abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no sabía que decir, nunca se imagino que pudiera ser algo tan… no sabia como explicarlo –Bo, yo no sabía, cuanto lo siento.

-no te preocupes me lo imagine, a Mako no le gusta hablar mucho de esto, lo pone triste.

-tu no luces muy triste…-se tapo la boca después de decirlo, a veces odia ser tan franca-yo no quise…

-no te preocupes, a mi no me gusta estar triste, pienso que a mis padres no les gustaría verme triste…aunque Mako no piensa igual-korra tenía cara de preocupación y de decepción, no entendía el por que Mako no le digo nunca nada, el sabia que para ella era muy importante, que lo amaba como loca, Boilin se dio cuenta de lo que korra estaba pensando-oye no te sientas mal porque mi hermano no te digo nada es solo que para el es muy difícil hablar de esto.

-Boilin ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-porque aunque el no lo quiera admitir, te necesita, sé que me voy a meter en muchos problemas por decirte pero…creo que es justo que mi hermano tenga en quien apoyarse en estos momentos, nunca nadie lo consoló al contrario el me consolaba a mí, jamás lo vi llorar y ha sufrido mucho y creo que es justo que la mujer a la que ama este con el.

-Bo, no sé qué decirte de verdad- se quedo pensando unos momentos en que era lo que tenía que hacer- ¿en donde esta?

-ahorita en la jefatura pero el siempre va como eso de las seis de la tarde.

-¿A dónde?

-pues a la tumba de mis padres, yo siempre les dejo unas flores en la mañana y el otras en la tarde-ella lo abrazo y el correspondió ese abrazo.

-gracias Bo- le dijo con una sonrisa, ahora ya sabía que hacer para levantarle el ánimo a su amadísimo maestro fuego… ya después le daría su merecido por no confiar en ella…

El sol se iba ocultando lentamente dando un toque anaranjado al cielo haciendo como resultado un paisaje hermoso. Cualquiera se sentiría feliz al observar un paisaje así, pero él no… se sentía demasiado triste, odiaba esa fecha como ninguna otra, además de sentirse triste se sentía solo…

No podía mostrarse débil, jamás lo había hecho desde que sus padres murieron el tenía que ser el fuerte, por su hermano y por el. Dejo salir un suspiro y volvió a posar su vista en la lapida de sus padres, sonrió con amargura ni siquiera podía llamarse a eso lapida apenas y se veían las letras, tenia pedazos cuarteados… pero sin duda la así ver bonita con los dos ramos de flores que tenia.

Korra no lograba encontrarlo, se estaba desesperando era un lugar demasiado grande como para encontrarlo, ya llevaba un buen rato caminando y su pequeña flor que encontró en el camino se estaba poniendo un poco marchita. Siguió caminando hasta lo que parecía ser el final del cementerio y ahí logro ver a Mako, sonrió y empezó a correr hacia el. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, empezó a caminar de puntitas para que él no se diera cuenta, con un poco de aire control logro poner la pequeña flor encima de la lapida. Mako se sorprendió mucho al ver esa flor ¿Cómo era que había llegado ahí, si no había arboles con flores cerca?

-hola chico listo-voltea hacia atrás para ver a la dueña de esa voz, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, una parte de él se alegraba de que ella estuviera ahí.

-hola-ella se acerco a el y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro-¡auu! ¿Por qué fue eso?-le pregunto indignado mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-¿por qué? Porque no me dijiste nada

-espera ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aqui?

-eso no importa lo que importa es que tu…

-espera te lo dijo boilin ¿no es así?, lo voy a matar.

-no tienes por que hacerlo, el solo quiere tu bien-soltó un suspiro de frustración- ¿no crees que sería más fácil teniendo a alguien aquí contigo?, en vez de ir triste ando tu solo-Mako la miro a los ojos y sintió un sentimiento de culpa demasiado grande, ahora se sentía como un completo idiota-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-no quería involucrarte, ya de por si es demasiado deprimente hablar de esto, es suficiente que aguantes mi mal humor como para que también me aguantes deprimido-agacho la mirada, porque sabía que era cierto, para él era demasiado doloroso hablar de eso y prefería enfrentarlo solo a involucrar a la persona a quien más amaba. Lentamente ella tomo su mano, lo que hizo que la volviera ver a los ojos.

-Mako, tu ya no estás solo, sabes que te amo y si tú me aguantaste cuando me dieron mis ataques de pánico ¿Por qué yo no eh de hacer lo mismo?-no sabía que contestarle, tenía la boca llena de razón, de un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia el abrazándola y ella correspondió el abrazo, se sentía como el idiota mas grande, necesitaba sentirla.

-lo siento

-no importa, pero me lo debes-le dio un rápido beso en los labios y giro su mirada a la lapida de sus padres, se separo un poco de el y se dirigió hacia la lapida, Mako la siguió y la tomo de la cintura-hola, amm solo quería decirles que pienso que tienen a un hijo maravilloso y que lo amo como loca y que de verdad a hecho un gran trabajo con Bo, que es una gran persona maravilosa y me alegra poder estar aquí con el y yo siempre voy a estar con el-se quedo sorprendido nunca pensó que korra le hablara a sus padres, cosas como esta le demostraban que ella era una persona increíble, sonrío y la atrajo mas a el.-¿crees que les haya agradado?

-si-le digo con una sonrisa-yo creo que les agradaste y mucho, ahora saben que tu eres la mujer por la que estoy loco-le correspondió con una sonrisa , la abrazo-gracias por estar aquí-le susurro en su oído a lo que ella tembló ligeramente, le encantaba saber que solo el lograba esas cosas en ella, tomo su mejilla y la beso, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía: agradecimiento, amor, felicidad.

-bueno es hora de irnos-a lo que ella asintió, la tomo de la mano y miro por ultima vez la lapida de sus padres y después a su novia, sonrío.

-adiós papa, adiós mama-y con esto último dicho se fue agarrado de la mano con su novia …


End file.
